


Discipline

by orphan_account



Series: Undone. [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, abusive, brallon, i am not connected to the band in any way, i sure do hope that no one related to patd ever reads this, im sorry, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There must be some way to get back at the nerd who won't do your assignments, right?





	

Yet another Tuesday passed by for the tired college students, with most classes finished- save for a few that took place late at night.

In a small dorm in the seemingly ancient college campus, Brendon Urie, who was acing his classes, was taking a small break from the amount of stress he'd been subjected to recently. With a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and a novel in the other, he flicked through the pages as he got more and more invested in the story. The worn sweater his Mom gave him before even coming here made him feel snug, and he was enjoying his leisure time in the furthest corner of his bed, curled up. A frosty day early in the Spring, or basically any cold weather whatsoever, could really take it's toll on Brendon- but he was finally in the warmth of what he called home.

Brendon didn't seem to notice his mug getting lighter and lighter until he went to drink out of it and only a dribble came to his lips. This would mean putting the book down and perhaps refilling it. A sad sigh escaped his lips and he looked up at the clock.

Oh no. Quarter past- in this instant Dallon would be finishing his final class, and making his way back. This would also mean that it was the third time Brendon hadn't completed an assignment for him.

You might ask yourself, why does Brendon do Dallon's assignments?

Dallon was Brendon's roommate, and ever since they shared a living space Brendon's life got much more frustrating. Brendon preferred to read, sometimes do physical activities like running, and also work hard; Dallon preferred to go out partying and spend time with his friends. Dallon did tend to be quite an intimidating person, he had a good few inches on Brendon and a soft yet dangerous tone which would turn into yelling every time he got angry.

Dallon was able to take advantage of his timid roommate and asked Brendon to complete assignments from the classes that they shared. He always set a deadline for Brendon to do them as well, wanting to be able to check over them before turning them in. As if that wasn't enough, there were rules.

"If my friends come over, either get out or go to bed."

Despite being put where he couldn't bother them, Dallon's friends certainly bothered Brendon. Loud noise that Brendon was sure you could hear for miles, not to mention a few drunk people stumbling into the room every now and then after a long night of screaming at a sports match.

"When you get food, make sure and get what I like." Brendon was pretty sure that Dallon hadn't ever spent a penny on Brendon, whereas Brendon would pay for necessities for Dallon out of his own pocket.

"Do your own laundry." This did start of as something very understandable at first, but over time Brendon started realising that his clothes were a lot more and quite a lot of them were Dallon's.

Brendon cooked for Dallon. Brendon cleaned for Dallon. Brendon shopped for Dallon.

Brendon completed assignments for Dallon. Well, not this time. Brendon was terrified.

The first time Brendon was ever asked by Dallon to complete an assignment, he refused and Dallon had shoved him up against the wall, claiming that it was important and asking why Brendon was "such a lazy piece of shit". Brendon did do the assignments after that, until a particularly rough patch came up in his coursework, and he was unable to complete the second half of an assignment. In a drunken state, Dallon had slapped Brendon so hard that it left a mark for the next day. Letting his embarrassment get the best of him, Brendon called in sick, and wondered that if Dallon hadn't decided to go to the party and came home sober, it would of been any different.

Now is the third time, and Brendon knew that there was no way he could even manage to write out even a fifth of what was required. He rushed to the couch and tried to find Dallon's laptop anyway. Time seemed to freeze until the door opened.

Dallon sighed and stepped in, looking tired which was normal for these nights. He took his key out the door roughly with a jingle of the assorted keyrings he had.

"Hey, Bren."

Another unfair thing- Brendon was always called "Bren" by Dallon, but when Brendon still had hope of being friends with Dallon, he had attempted to call him "Dal" and only received cold stares in return. He didn't dare question it though.

Dallon's bag was dumped on the floor, and he started to raid the fridge in hopes of food.

"Have you done the assignment?"

The words Brendon had been dreading. "Uh...uh- no." The fridge door shut with a slam so loud Brendon was surprised it didn't fall off. But Brendon had bigger things to worry about. His eyes couldn't help but dart around the room anxiously, but eventually couldn't tear away from Dallon's, which were narrowing. Sweat was rolling down Brendon's forehead and he tensed up.

"What do you mean, "no"?"

"I'm s-sorry- I didn't complete it!"

Dallon started to walk over to the trembling boy with a stormy gaze that bore into Brendon's eyes. A hand gripped his shoulder causing Brendon to flinch, and Dallon spoke again in a dangerously quiet whisper. Brendon could feel the warm breath on his neck, and shivered.

"Do you realise how much I need these grades? Let me answer that for you. I need them badly." Dallon explained. To Brendon, it felt a lot like an interrogation with the most wanted mafia boss alive. The grip tightened and Brendon whimpered. Something seemed to spark in Dallon then, his eyes lighting up with an idea.

"I think we need a little bit of reinforcement, don't you think so too?"

Before he could protest, Brendon was being dragged through into the bedroom and wanted to scream so loud until Dallon said, "If you scream, it'll be so much worse than it already is. Wouldn't want to alert our friends, would we?"

Brendon lightly shook his head no out of fear, earning a "Good boy!" from Dallon.

They got to Dallon's bed, which had been made (by Brendon, of course) and Dallon sat down. Brendon was very confused about this, and tried to sit down to until Dallon pushed him harshly away from the bed.

"No, not yet. Turn around." Dallon commanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, turn around. Right now."

Slowly, Brendon did turn around but all of a sudden two hands gripped at the waistline of his pants, pulling them down roughly. Brendon was about to whip round his head to face Dallon, but was stopped when Dallon manhandled him down to the bed, so that Brendon was bent across Dallon's knees with his stomach down. Even though Brendon tried to resist, he was no match for someone like Dallon who put a lot into strength training. A hand forced him down until Dallon talked.

"Bren, I'm warning you here. If you try to resist then you'll get so much more than just a sore ass. We're talking some broken bones and a ruined life." It all fell into place as Brendon realised he was going to be spanked like a naughty child, Except that he wasn't a child, and the person spanking him was his roommate, who he hated.

"You're going to count for me, alright?"

Flashbacks of whenever Brendon got in trouble with classes came to him, like blurred scenes underneath his tightly closed eyes. As a small child, he always got in trouble. Sadly, the teacher he had then was not the best at dealing with Brendon and his behavioural issues.

"Y-yes, Sir."

Fuck! That was a horrible mistake. He didn't mean to call Dallon that, and he felt so humiliated that it had slipped out. Years of addressing professors and teachers had become habit, and Dallon seemed to have more authority than any of them. Giving Dallon more power than he already had was clearly a terrible move. Brendon could feel his cheeks heat up, going from an oven to the surface of the sun. He was absolutely repulsed that he called Dallon that.

"Sir? Maybe you could call me that more often." Dallon laughed tauntingly. "Actually," He continued. "I remember when you used to try and call me "Dal". I much prefer this way of referring to me, you need to start calling me that all the time. I'd enjoy that."

"Dallon- p-please, I'll do anything, I'll comp-" Brendon's pleading was cut off by a harsh slap to his ass.

"Don't count that one. And I wasn't joking about the sir thing."

Brendon hung his head and faced down, waiting for Dallon to begin, and feeling utterly helpless. All that could leave his mouth was heavy breathing.

"Mm... finally." Dallon's finger traced along Brendon's skin, from the back of his neck to his ass. "God, I've been wanting to do this for so long..." Dallon whispered to no one in particular. "So without further ado...!"

An audible slap could be heard throughout the room, and Brendon bit his lip but hesitantly cried out, "One!" Then came two, and then three, eventually four. Five came down like a bolt of lightning, as if to mark the milestone. Unfortunately for Brendon, Dallon still wasn't finished yet- in fact, Dallon was nowhere near satisfied. Brendon, on the other hand, had had enough at the first slap, still waiting for Dallon to admit it was just a sick prank and laugh at how much of a pushover he was. Then maybe they could go watch TV (if Dallon let him) and call it a night. But no. Here he was, feeling hurt and humiliated. Brendon even had a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks, and his teeth were clenched tight. His whole body trembled and braced itself for more impact.

"S-seven!" Brendon couldn't believe he had this little tolerance to pain. Weren't Dallon's hands getting sore yet? Not that Brendon was concerned, he only wanted it to stop.

The spanks were actually getting quicker, but the pain remained the same.

"Fifteen..." Brendon whispered out in agony through gritted teeth. It was beginning to feel numb, and Brendon didn't think he would ever be able to sit again.

"Twenty!" He almost shouted. Dallon stopped after that, and Brendon could begin to feel the pain start to pulse throughout his body. It wasn't exactly comfortable for the rest of his body, and a dull ache rested within him. "Good, good boy." Dallon smiled. Was it finally over? Oh God, it's finally over. The only thing distracting Brendon from the pain was the colossal amount of embarrassment. Other than that, he just let the tears flow.

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

Dallon didn't actually want to get up yet, he was too busy admiring his new masterpiece. Brendon's butt was beet red, and tints of purple were fading into place. There were obvious hand prints from where he had struck Brendon. Dallon gulped- this could be his one opportunity, while Brendon was still weak. Dallon's other hand snaked it's way to Brendon's ass, rubbing it slowly, tracing a finger over the bruising patterns.

A spanking is just a spanking- painful and humiliating but not too traumatising. However...

"You know, Bren..." Dallon began, rubbing at the sore area. "Your ass looks amazing from up here." Brendon froze. This was the only compliment he'd ever gotten from Dallon, yet it made him petrified.

This was it, Brendon knew they were both too exhausted to continue anything, never mind... that.

"It's so pretty, you know? You're my work of art now... but you really can't blame me for wanting to absolutely ruin it." Dallon began running his hands over Brendon's thighs, and started exploring more of his body. Brendon didn't say anything, only shivered.

"You make me so excited when you look like this."

This was not how Brendon intended it to be.

Brendon would never admit it, never, never, never, but he did fantasise about Dallon sometimes. He was always disgusted by these thoughts (especially since it was Dallon, Dallon who always took advantage of him, Dallon who stood on him, Dallon who abused him), and it didn't help that Dallon was really attractive and Brendon was gay. In the moment, he couldn't help but think that this is the reason Dallon didn't bring any girls home. Brendon was still waiting to see a day where he'd wake up and find some chick fishing out cash from Dallon's wallet and making a break for it. If that day ever did come, Brendon was sure he wouldn't be remotely surprised.

Now Dallon is picking up Brendon by the waist, shuffling back a little and pushing Brendon onto the bed, while slowly getting out the position as well. Dallon stood up, and looked in his oak bedside table, grabbing a small bottle and putting next to his lamp. Brendon could hear Dallon undo the buckle of his belt, and didn't do anything but sob into the crook of his arm. This is officially one of the worst days of his life. Dallon said he'd ruin his life if he tried anything, and that was a thought which really scared Brendon. He knew that Dallon knew the right people, and had the right skills. He'd seen similar occurrences happen before, where Dallon always gets the upper hand. He's just that sort of person. Of course, Dallon even has the upper hand right now, especially over Brendon. His ass was still left uncovered, exposed for Dallon to see. It didn't take long until Brendon's own pants were whipped off and discarded on the floor.

Brendon could scream, cry, run- but chose to keep silent as adrenaline coursed through his body.

When he felt the bed shake and Dallon keeling over the top of him, Brendon braced himself as a vile discomfort settled into the pit of his stomach. Every single moment seemed like a nightmarish blur, yet it only seemed to go slower and slower as the bed creaked. In defeat, he began to break out in a soft sob, sheltering his face in the crook of his arm. Nothing seemed quite real, his head and ass were both throbbing and Brendon was desperately trying to adjust.

There was a small squirt of liquid which  Dallon spread on his fingers, and then he put his index finger into Brendon's hole. It was very shocking that Dallon would do this to Brendon, he didn't think Dallon would take the time to prepare him- only taking Dallon for someone who cares about themselves alone. Truth be told, Brendon was having such a hard time processing the situation at hand. His roommate might of been bad, but never this bad, never downright despicable enough to do this. The smaller boy was actually having a harder time coping with the fact that this could prevent ever developing a healthy relationship with Dallon, destroy any chance of friendship. In the past, Brendon thought that perhaps some day they would find comfort in each other, but not now. His previous efforts to become friends with the person he  _lived_ with were all in vain. He could only feel his stomach drop even further as he realised that this was only going to escalate either the distance between them or the hatred between them.

" _Especially not like this_..." Brendon thought. Dallon was being unnaturally gentle, slowly going in, the gap increasing by a single digit. It was so slow, so steady and soothing. Just a steady pace, and another finger entered, increasing the gap. The pace quickened, and Brendon involuntarily let out a small grunt, his own fingers gripping at the covers. He also steadily started to arch his lower body out of pleasure, only for it to be shoved back down a cold, dry hand. The last one entered, and as it curled inside of him, Brendon realised that Dallon was incredibly good with his fingers. In fact, it was mind-blowing, since this is the most care he'd even received from Dallon in all the time of knowing him. Of course, Brendon could tell that Dallon was only doing it for himself, making it easier for him. That didn't prevent Brendon from shamefully enjoying it, though. Every glide of Dallon's fingers seemed more and more pleasureful, some hitting his prostate. As Brendon let out a whorish moan, Dallon smirked and licked his lips.

Unsurprisingly, it stopped, and Dallon pulled his fingers out. Brendon was too far in, he needed Dallon to fulfil him. Crying out, he begged for more, not caring about the consequences. Dallon was the devil, tempting him with each passing second, dragging out the lust within them.

"I hope you haven't forgotten who's in charge here, you little slut..." Dallon murmured in a low and husky tone whilst grabbing the bottle again. Brendon trembled.

"But fine. I'll give it to you, even if you don't exactly..." Dallon paused, opening the bottle with a soft click. "...deserve it."

It took a good few seconds for the process to properly begin, and the moment of relief finally came as Dallon positioned himself then slid in, Brendon moaning into the sheets.

 _"At least five inches- wait, further? Okay, at least eight... nine?... Oh God."_ Brendon thought, trying to keep himself together, but only failing and falling apart to Dallon. Not that Dallon minded it, of course. Brendon was forcing his face down into the sheets, gasping.

Dallon couldn't help but to admire how amazing it was to finally get to this point, the beauty of Brendon submitting to him was amongst the best things he'd ever experienced. Like finally accomplishing everything, but it's only just the beginning. Not to mention that his roommate was extremely fuckable; Dallon wouldn't at all mind doing this sort of thing again as he could already tell that the moments to come were going to be pure ecstasy. Anything with Brendon did seem like it, not that Brendon knew that, of course. Dallon had only spent the last few months degrading and demeaning Brendon, and almost regretted that he hadn't bothered to be on good terms with him.

"A-ah..." Brendon moaned out while Dallon looked on. With one great force, he pulled back and rammed his length back into Brendon, only causing more moaning with a slight whimper of pain. God, Brendon had never experienced a sort of pain like this, one that was sinfully delightful. It might burn and ache right now, but there was so much more to it all. 

Again, Dallon thrusted into Brendon, tilting his head back slightly with a groan. It was totally unexplainable, but it felt like clarity, and so right. Then Dallon repeated sliding himself back in, going faster, so much faster, and Brendon could barely contain himself as the bedposts hit the wall, everything rocking back and forth. To Brendon, it all seemed like a steamy, fuzzy haze. His eyes rolled back whenever Dallon hit his G-spot, and he bit into his arm to withhold all the awful noises he'd make. Unfortunately, Dallon could tell extremely well that Brendon was holding back, and wanted more submission. Dallon took a long, heavy sigh before slowing down, and setting the pace to what felt like a rhythm. He gripped Brendon's hair with one hand, and pulled it back a bit, which made Brendon yelp out in pain and pant.

Dallon smirked. "C'mon, Bren, I want to hear you." Then he suddenly let go, and Brendon's head fell to the mattress again.

Another time Dallon went in, clearly hitting the right place but Brendon still had his mouth buried in his arm.

"Make those pretty noises, baby boy." Dallon growled possessively.

This did indeed cause Brendon to make a very pretty noise, being called 'baby boy' by Dallon was just too much. It was always the nickname Dallon used in Brendon's wildest fantasies. Satisfied with this, Dallon resumed. Brendon mainly moved with Dallon, tossing his head up and down and arching his hips. Sweat was dripping down every part of him but the most warmth came from Dallon. Everything faded into stars behind Brendon's eyelids, senses coming alive with every movement. Brendon's mouth formed an O-shape, only to be quickly changed to clenched teeth as Brendon threw his head back towards the bed with a drawn-out groan. Brendon couldn't even focus on anything now but only his ass and how good Dallon was at wrecking him. All the while, Dallon used Brendon's back for grip, sometimes reaching down and squeezing his sore ass. Brendon's toes curled, his hands ferociously gripped at all parts of the bed sheets, and his eyes were tightly shut. Nothing else mattered right now but Dallon Weekes, and how wonderful he was making Brendon feel. Heaven on Earth did seem like a possibility. Sure, Brendon had had affairs with a couple girls (only trying to find out if he was straight, and he didn't exactly get together with any guys in case someone found out) but they were nothing compared to Dallon, who's name Brendon had just shamelessly sighed, and then proceeded to shamelessly scream.

"Goo- good boy..." Dallon stuttered out, wanting to kick himself for doing so because  _fuck,_ Brendon was amazing. Every flinch he made, every small whisper of "Dallon...!" to his loud screams were spectacularly perfect. Brendon seemed to forget ever having conflict with Dallon, because how could someone this good ever do that? It was unreal.

At this point, Dallon knew how close they were both getting closer to the climax, so he went even faster as a final push.

"Fucking slu-slut... This will teach y-you..." 

Brendon began to repeatedly say Dallon's name, quicker and quicker until he came onto the bed, panting and almost crying after holding his breath in the moments before. He opened his eyes and gasped out for air.

 It didn't take long until after a few more thrusts, Dallon pulled out and came onto Brendon's back, totally covering it. His entire body felt tired and satisfied, relieved.

After a few moments in the heat, both men just taking some time to breathe, the first thing Dallon did was pick Brendon up and place him over his shoulder, then carry him to the bathroom where they both stood in the rather large shower, scrubbing until they felt clean. This wasn't easy for Brendon, because he felt filthy and wouldn't stop scrubbing his skin raw. Dallon muttered an apology and took the sponge away from him, but it's not like that would help.

Then Dallon took Brendon through and placed him in Dallon's own blanket, setting him down on the couch. Not a word was spoken between them. Not even when Dallon brought him another cup of hot chocolate which Brendon didn't dare to touch. The smaller boy flinched whenever Dallon came near him or even moved.

Finally, at ten past ten on that Tuesday night, Dallon lead Brendon through to the bedroom again, always offering him support. Brendon hobbled through on his own.

They, well, at least Dallon agreed for them to both sleep in Brendon's bed for tonight. Dallon went to sleep feeling utterly disgusted in himself after hearing Brendon silently cry into his pillow for the last ten minutes.

Dallon didn't dream, and neither did Brendon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> Wow can't believe first work is brallon non con but here we are


End file.
